C'est grave, Maître ?
by WoorEnergy
Summary: Le Prof a la Science Infuse, mais qui vous dit qu'il a vraiment réponse à tout ? One-Shot, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Prof/Maître Panda.


_Disclaimer : Salut Les Geeks et ses personnages fictifs appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, et ce dernier s'appartient tout seul... Lol._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Maître Panda, les genoux repliés contre le torse et assit sur sa chaise de bureau, réfléchissait, ses yeux bleus rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur. Sur ce fameux écran se déroulait un ancien épisode d'SLG, lors de la Saison 3, et la Science Infuse commença. Une fille brune avec un chapeau melon noir cachant ses yeux apparu sur la vidéo, et elle demanda d'une voix sérieuse :

"...Si un vampire mord un zombie, est-ce que le zombie devient vampire ?

-Hé bien vois-tu, c'est très simple..."

Ce début de phrase arracha un petit sourire au Panda, fixant le Prof et ses mimiques un peu tremblantes, alors qu'il se lançait dans diverses explications farfelues. Il le faisait rigoler ne serait-ce que par ses gestuelles et ses paroles, et avec cette voix un peu nasillarde. Ensuite vint les morceaux de vidéos piqués sur le net pour illustrer ses propos, et le sourire de l'animal disparu aussitôt. Il mit l'épisode sur pause et se remit à réfléchir, soupirant brièvement.

Il se posait plein, plein, plein de questions depuis sa toute première apparition dans l'émission. Première apparition où il fit connaissance de toute la famille, d'ailleurs. Il se trouva vite une place, restant parfois avec le Geek et le Hippie -qu'il trouvait assez sympathiques-, évitant soigneusement le Patron, riant bien avec la Fille, aidant un peu Mathieu pour le montage de l'épisode à venir, et passant le plus clair de son temps avec le Prof.

C'est un peu à cause de lui et de leur proximité qu'il s'inquiétait, justement. Car au début, il n'était seulement qu'un ami, puis plus le temps défilait, plus ils se rapprochaient, et ils devinrent vite inséparables. Comme des frères siamois.  
Puis vint le jour où il commença à regarder son collègue et ami comme il devait regarder un panda femelle. Le trouvant d'abord plutôt mignon, puis ce "_plutôt mignon_" se transforma en un "_assez craquant_", pour terminer par un "_Putain qu'il est canon_" (bienvenue dans mon monde, mon cher...) Et il s'effrayait tout seul : Les relations ne devaient-elles pas se passer entre un homme et une femme ? Et pas entre un semi-panda, semi-homme et un autre homme ?

Fermant l'onglet de la vidéo et se dirigeant hors de sa chambre, il descendit au salon et vit le Geek jouant à Mario Kart avec Mathieu, ce dernier visiblement détendu. Ça lui parut un peu bizarre, d'habitude son créateur était toujours stressé et n'avait pas le temps de passer trop de temps avec les autres.

"Salut les gars, ça va ?

-Ouais !" Répondirent en chœur les deux gamers.

Maître Panda sourit et s'assit sur le canapé, à côté du Geek qui contrôlait Peach (badass), face à Mathieu qui conduisait Toad. Inutile de vous dire que le petit à la casquette mettait la pâtée (pas pour chats, pour lamas) au schizophrène.

Le claquement d'une porte lourde se fit entendre derrière eux, puis une personne arriva au salon et s'affala aux côtés de Maître Panda en soupirant.

"Prof ? Demanda l'ursidé. Ça ne va pas ?

-Hein ? Ah, si, tout va très bien, je te remercie. Je suis seulement fatigué..."

Le Panda observa un instant le sujet de ses précédentes réflexions. Il semblait effectivement exténué : Il avait de grands cernes marqués, des yeux rouges et bouffis et bâillait constamment. Posant une main sur son épaule, l'animal le questionna :

"Pourquoi tu es crevé comme ça ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil !

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Dit-il, le ton plus bas.

-Je ne veux vraiment pas te vexer, mais... Oui.

-D'accord... Viens avec moi."

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le Prof le prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui dans son laboratoire. Fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, il s'y adossa et poussa un autre soupir, un peu plus discret.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

-Rien... Mais te parler."

Il lui désigna une chaise pour s'asseoir et s'installa en face de lui, sur le bord de la table. Hésitant un long moment, toussotant et soupirant, il se jeta finalement à l'eau.

"Il y a quelques temps, j'ai commencé à me sentir de moins en moins bien. Mais à cause d'une personne. Quand je la vois, j'ai une boule au ventre, le cœur qui s'accélère, et j'ai la sensation que mes joues brûlent. À chaque fois que je lui parle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de bafouiller, pour au final, dire quelque chose d'insensé. Et ça augmente de jour en jour ! Le pire, c'est que... Même avec la Science Infuse, je ne parviens pas à savoir ce que j'ai ! S'il te plaît, aide-moi, Maître ! Je n'en dors plus !"

À cet instant, il éprouvait un peu de pitié pour cet homme, mais surtout de la compassion. Il savait ce que ça faisait quand on était tourmenté par quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un, tout dépend.

"Alors, voyons voir... Murmura-t-il comme pour se parler à lui-même. Nœuds au ventre, rougeurs, le cœur qui bat plus vite, ne pas savoir s'exprimer comme il le faut..."

Il releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire.

"Mon cher Prof, je crois que tu es amoureux !

-Quoi ? M-Mais c'est pas possible...

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tout ces symptômes... C'est à cause un homme !

-Bah tu es gay, alors ! Où est le mal ?"

Malgré son air chaleureux et rassurant, le Panda sentait comme une pointe de jalousie monter en lui. Il Y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit lui qu'il aime, environ 1/6, si on comptait le Fanatique...

"Le problème, c'est que... J'ai peur de lui dire. J'appréhende un peu sa réaction...

-C'est normal, je comprends. Pourquoi ne pas lui faire comprendre pas des gestes ?

-Comment ça ?

-Commencer ton approche par un contact physique ! Un câlin, par exemple ! Tu n'en faisait jamais à ta mère, quand tu étais petit ?

-C'est à dire que...

-Laisse-moi faire, je vais te montrer."

Il se leva, s'approcha et enlaça le savant, nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il mit ses mains autour de ses épaules, et sentit celles de son ami sur ses hanches, quoiqu'un peu hésitantes.

"Je comprends mieux quand tu voulais parler de "contact physique"... Dit le Prof en reculant un peu. Il y a d'autres contacts dans ce genre ?

-M'oui, embrasser celui que tu aimes, c'est un peu plus... Original, disons, pour le lui annoncer !" Il finit cette phrase par un petit rire nerveux.

Ces mots firent tilt dans la tête du plus intelligent. Après tout, pourquoi pas essayer ?  
S'approchant de nouveau de son comparse, ce dernier croyait qu'il voulait refaire un câlin, et lui tendit ses bras. Au lieu de trouver un Prof à croquer, blottit contre lui, il se retrouva avec ses lèvres soudées au siennes, et deux mains pendues à son cou. Ne sachant pas trop où poser les siennes, il les mirent sur la taille du scientifique et approfondit ce baiser. Il était doux, agréable, juste parfait.

"Est-ce que... Tu m'aimes ? Murmura le Prof, hésitant.

-Je te laisse le deviner."

Il se pencha et captura à son tour les lèvres du chimiste, si douces et attirantes. D'autres baisers, de plus en plus passionnés se succédèrent, et les vêtements commencèrent à s'éparpiller un peu partout dans la pièce. Une chose est sûre, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient s'ennuyer...

/\/\/\

_Alors mes pâquerettes, une review ? Ça ne prend que 20 secondes de votre temps, et ça me fait plaisir ^^_


End file.
